Ligeras confusiones
by redvelvetcupcakes00
Summary: Arthur escucha una conversación bastante peculiar entre su novio Francis y el mejor amigo de este,Antonio."Perdóname, perdóname, lo dejare, lo dejare por ti, haré lo que sea para verte sonreír como siempre, incluso si eso implica herirlo, ya no lo amo después de todo, tal vez nunca lo hice" ¿serán sus suposiciones ciertas? One-shot.(Fruk)


**Holaa , bueno nunca antes había hecho un one-shot y pues bueno se me vinieron las ganas de intentarlo y que mejor que empezar con uno de una de mis Otp y pues...he aquí el resultado XD, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya y por ende no me pertenece :')**

 **Ligeras confusiones**

Hacía casi un año que Arthur empezó a salir con Francis y la cosa no había ido tan mal como pensaba, en un inicio dudo en aceptar pues no sabía si creer en las palabras de amor que le decía puesto que conocía al francés desde hace mucho y sabía que él no era de estar mucho tiempo con alguien y que era más que probable que se aburriera de él, no es que él se considerara alguien aburrido pero a comparación de los otros pretendientes se podría decir que no resaltaba mucho, así que al escuchar ese " te amo" seguido de un " ¿quieres ser mi novio?" lo pensó dos veces, mas no podía negar la atracción que el otro le provocaba la cual no era exclusivamente por su apariencia física, se podría decir que a través de los años habían logrado una conexión bastante extraña que a pesar de envidias, peleas y demás seguía ahí, se conocían tan bien que incluso podrían decir en qué posición dormía cada uno con total exactitud, cosa que el inglés negaría pero en el fondo muy en el fondo sabría que es cierto y lo mas probable es que en su mente tuviera la imagen de su amado pero según el no tan amado durmiendo plácidamente con esa cara de tranquilidad que ponía cuando dormía, ¿ y cómo sabia esto? no por nada eran compañeros de habitación en el internado academia W, así que en ciertas ocasiones cuando el ojiazul se quedaba profundamente dormido el otro se escabullía a su cama observándole dormir, si, así como un mismísimo stalker, a pesar de que eran unos minutos y no era siempre, para el eran momentos que le hacían sentir feliz y se echaba en su propia cama a dormir con un cosquilleo, mientras en la cara de Francis se formaba una sonrisa que Arthur nunca notaba pues si lo hacía lo más probable es que rompiera esa rutina con un " ¡n-no te estaba observando, te lo estas imaginando idiot, deja de decir mentiras!" así que para evitar que se rompiera su momento especial que iba desde la primaria en las ocasiones que Arthur se quedaba a dormir en su casa, Francis simplemente decidía ignorarle y esperar a que se acueste para abrir los ojos sonreír complacido y cerrarlos una vez mas para caer dormido esta vez de verdad. Y pues se podría decir que las cosas no habían cambiado tanto desde el "e-está bien frog saldré contigo" y la respectiva advertencia de que si no se portaba bien le cortaría las bolas. El comportamiento entre ellos era casi el mismo a excepción de los besos, toqueteos y lo que le seguía a estos, a lo cual el inglés se resistía un poco por la vergüenza pero siempre terminaba por ceder y dejarse llevar y pues así a su manera eran felices. Faltaba poco para cumplir el año y Arthur estaba apurado pensando en un regalo quería algo sencillo pero a la vez algo que demostrara todo el afecto que a veces no podía decir con palabras, los sábados que les dejaban salir del internado se dedicó a revisar escaparates de tiendas pero no tuvo éxito, así que decidió pedirle a sus amigos Lukas y Vladimir miembros del club de magia negra y sus mejores amigos algunos catálogos de revistas para revisar si encontraba algo, incluso algunos otros miembros del consejo como Alfred y Kiku decidieron proporcionarle su apoyo consiguiéndole algunos otros catálogos, para colmo esa semana había estado bastante atareado y no fue hasta el martes, tres días después de que le dejaran los catálogos que pudo sentarse a revisarlos, y ahí fue cuando lo vio, una caja musical que cuando se abría salía una figura de la torre Eiffel acompañada del Big ben, ambos en color dorado mientras se veía un grupo de pequeñas personitas que parecían danzar a su alrededor era perfecto, con el catalogo en mano guardo rápidamente sus cosas en su maleta dejando la sala del consejo rumbo a su habitación para buscar su laptop y hacer el pedido en internet, paso por las salas vacías hasta que se detuvo al escuchar un ruido que capto su atención, mejor dicho una voz.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que siga esperando mas ¡?, estoy jodidamente harto- la voz sonaba bastante enojada y Arthur la reconoció como Antonio el chico español de su clase, mejor amigo de Francis.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga, no es como si pudiera cortar esto así de fácil? ¿Sabes lo que hablaran de mi…de nosotros?- la segunda voz sonaba bastante alterada y también triste y era la de ¿Francis?, decidió asomarse para confirmar si lo que escuchaba era cierto.

-¿Y cuándo planeas que se entere? – dijo Antonio completamente rojo y acercándose a Francis y tomándolo de los hombros- ¡respóndeme mierda!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Simplemente no lo sé!- dijo Francis exasperado sosteniendo las manos del castaño- el...no puede, no debe enterarse.

Arthur estaba completamente paralizado, ¿quién no debía enterarse? ¿De que estaban hablando? Simplemente no sabía que pensar, se quedó en blanco hipnotizado por aquella conversación.

-¡El! ¡El! Todo es ¡El! , ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay de mis sentimientos? De mis sentimientos por ti- el español deposito una de sus manos en la cara del francés mirándole con tristeza.

-Perdóname, soy un egoísta, no te mereces esto, no sé qué hacer, no quiero herirle, han sido tantos años que yo no podría, no podría verle sufrir, me da tanta lastima se le ve tan solo - el rubio quito la mano de Antonio de su cara y suspiro- perdón, supongo que llego el momento de elegir.

-Efectivamente, ya estoy cansando de tus largas sobre que lo dejaras, lo único que hiciste fue volverte mas cercano a él, yo solo…estoy muy cansado, pero no puedo evitarlo, por mas que suene humillante, y digan lo que digan… ¡te amo! Maldita sea te amo…- el cuerpo de Antonio se movió con ligeros espasmos dando a notar que estaba llorando.

-Perdóname, perdóname, lo dejare, lo dejare por ti, hare lo que sea para verte sonreír como siempre, incluso si eso implica herirlo, ya no lo amo después de todo, tal vez nunca lo hice- dijo apegando al contrario a su cuerpo.

-Yo te creo, te creeré si es que me dices que lo dejaras, mas hazlo pronto, o si no me abras perdido- agrego Antonio.

\- Esta misma noche, lo hare esta misma noche, mon amour-Francis acerco su rostro lentamente haciendo el ademan de querer besarle, a lo cual el otro no fue indiferente y se acercó también.

Arthur salió corriendo de ahí decidiendo que era suficiente, había visto demasiado, mas de lo que hubiera querido, sintió el aire casi irrespirable pero aun así corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, donde se encerró y cayendo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta rompió a llorar,¿ en verdad le estaba haciendo esto?, fue un idiota en creer que le amaba, Francis era un maldito bastardo, no lo quería volver a ver nunca, todo era tan irreal, un momento había estado tan feliz por haber encontrado el regalo, y al otro segundo descubría que el cabron ese se estuvo revolcando con Antonio todo este tiempo, que todo era mentira y que planeaba terminarle esta noche , vaya que la vida podía ser una mierda. Al cabo de un rato agarro el catalogo entre sus manos que seguían temblando de rabia y lo estrello contra la pared, acto seguido se levantó y salió de la habitación, no quería estar ahí para cuando Francis viniera pues sabía lo que le diría, y no quería oírlo, la poca gente que quedaba en los pasillos lo miraba como si fuera un alma en pena, pensó en ir a la habitación de Lukas o Vladimir pero no quería que lo vieran así, su orgullo era mas grande así que simplemente siguió vagando por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno de los cuartos de escobas y se encerró ahí. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, se había quedado dormido, llevo su mano hasta el bolsillo buscando su celular, había unas quince llamadas perdidas de Francis, siete de Vladimir, cinco de Lukas e incluso un par de Antonio, ese descarado, además ya era las once, tendría que volver a su habitación en algún momento, se levantó pesadamente y decidió marcarle a Lukas explicándole o mejor dicho mintiéndole brevemente sobre que se había quedado dormido en la sala del consejo y que no se dio cuenta de la hora, aunque no sonaba muy convencido Lukas aparentemente le creyó y dijo que le avisaría a los demás lo sucedido. Arthur camino a su habitación con el mayor desgano del mundo pues sabría a quien se encontraría ahí dentro y lo último que quería era verle, fingiendo preocupación, fingiendo…quererle, los ojos de Arthur se volvieron a empañar con lo último pero siguió adelante hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación y meter la llave a la perilla lo siguiente que vio fue a Francis tirándosele encima para abrazarlo.

-¿¡Dónde estabas!? Estaba preocupadísimo por ti, no te pierdas así sin avisarme- dijo el francés estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

\- Don't touch me- respondió Arthur apartándolo con brusquedad.

-¿Quoi?-le miro extrañado

-I say don´t touch me

\- ¿porquoi? ¿Te pierdes todo el dia y luego no quieres que me acerque?, no te entiendo mon amour- le soltó un poco.

No respondió solo saco su pijama del armario y se metió al baño, una vez cambiado salió y se encontró a su novio, bueno ahora ya ni sabía lo que eran, sentado en el borde de su cama.

-¿Ahora me dirás que te pasa?- se paró de la cama acercándose a el lentamente.

-Bah, ahora te importa, ¿verdad?- le miro duramente

-Siempre me ha preocupado lo que te pasa, ¿Por qué lo dices?- frunció el ceño

\- Please, ya basta con eso, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, deja de hacerte el desentendido.

-No me hago el desentendido simplemente no sé de qué diablos hablas- dijo empezando a impacientarse, ¿de qué rayos hablaba el inglés? Se abría golpeado la cabeza o algo.

-En serio, dilo quiero…quiero oírlo de una vez- susurro agachando un poco la cabeza.

-No tengo nada que decirte, al contrario, el que está actuando raro eres tú, yo solo he mostrado mi preocupación por ti y tú te pones a la defensiva- bajo el tono de su voz algo triste.

-Pues bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿estoy entero o no?- dijo irónico.

-Me preocupo porque te amo Arthur- lo miro serio.

-¿Amarme? Deja de mentirme, puedo manejar la verdad, no soy un bloody kid, no me hagas sentir tan patético- su voz se quebró, llenando sus ojos nuevamente de lágrimas pero se las aguanto, no quería que lo viera llorar.

\- En verdad, te juro que no se lo que pasa, por favor dime- su voz sonaba preocupada.

-El que debería hablar deberías ser tú, ¿no le dijiste a el que me lo dirías esta noche?- respondió hastiado.

\- ¿A él?- pregunto.

\- Me pregunto si puedes ser más cínico- rio sin ganas.

\- No hay ningún él, Arthur- afirmo con seriedad-¿no te has golpeado o algo?

\- Ok ok, call me crazy now, si no lo dices tú te ahorrare el "lastimarme" y te lo diré yo, terminamos- dijo cortante, Francis lo miro como si tuviera dos cabezas ¿le había terminado? Pero… ¿Por qué? Eso no tenía ningún sentido estaban cerca de cumplir el aniversario, no podía creérselo en verdad.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

-Como lo oíste…terminamos-tuvo dificultad para decirlo nuevamente, pero lo hizo.

-¿¡Que pasa contigo!? ¡Ni siquiera me das una razón, un porque!-grito furioso.

\- ¿Y te parece poco? ¡Que pensabas que te iba perdonar así nomas sobre todo con lo cínico que eres al negarlo!- dijo dirigiéndose a su cama ya cansado de discutir.

\- ¿¡Negar que por el amor de Dios ¡? Solo dímelo sin darle tantas vueltas- dijo deteniéndole del brazo a lo que el ojiverde volteo mirándole a los ojos.

\- Te vi, te vi con Antonio- dijo soltándose de su agarre.

-¿y qué fue lo que viste?-preguntó.

\- Vi cuando le decías que no sabías como dejarme, que me veía solo, y que no querías lastimarme…y que lo amabas- dijo con la voz apagada haciendo un esfuerzo por mirarle a los ojos y fallando miserablemente.

\- Yo… ¿Cuándo dije…?-pensó.

\- Hoy en la tarde en uno de los salones-bufó

\- Oh merde ya sé que es lo que oíste, "La verdad entre nosotros"- río ligeramente.

\- ¡Bloody hell no es necesario que lo repitas si ya lo sé!- chilló.

\- No tonto – río mas fuerte- "La verdad entre nosotros" es la obra que escribió Feliciano para el club de teatro.

\- Y que tiene que ver eso con…oh fuck- abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Antonio es el protagonista, me pidió que ensaye con él porque su pareja en la obra no podía.

-obra… de teatro- intento procesar – y… ¿el beso?

-¿Que beso? No nos besamos-aseguro.

\- Pero yo vi que…

\- Deberías dejar de hacerte suposiciones mon amour, no me he besado con él, no hemos hecho nada más que mera actuación.

\- But…

-Puedes preguntarle a Feliciano si no me crees- aseguró.

\- Yo creo que me exalte un poco es que, se veía tan real y…

-Y decidiste no confiar en mí y pensar que te estaba engañando- interrumpió.

\- Perdón, no debí no es que no confié en ti es solo que…

-Es solo que no confías en mi Arthur- le miro un poco dolido- bueno supongo que no puedo hacer mucho al respecto.

\- Estaba ofuscado en ese momento no pensé claro- se defendió-además eres tú y solo tuve un poco de miedo.

-¿Soy yo? ¿Por ser yo te engañaría? A veces me pregunto capaz de que me crees- suspiro cansado.

\- No quise decir eso, forget it i`m an idiot- dijo acercándose avergonzado a él, había tonto al acusarlo así sin pruebas y lo sabía, pero no sabía que decirle, así que solo lo abrazo.

-Olvídalo petit, ya no importa no estoy molesto- le devolvió el abrazo suspirando- pero me gustaría que creyeras mas en mí.

-Sorry…- se separó un poco del abrazo mirándole fijamente.

-Tranquilo en verdad ya no importa, ven vamos a dormir, mañana hay clases- dijo separándose el del todo y echándose en la cama, a lo que el otro le siguió y se sentó al borde de la cama a su lado.

-¿Qué paso, petit?- fingió que no sabía nada pero anticipaba lo que el ojiverde haría.

-Nothing- dijo acercándosele y plantándole un beso completamente rojo, a lo que el otro correspondió levantándose un poco de la cama y tomándolo de la cintura para tumbarle quedando sobre él.

-A pesar de todo sigo sin poder enojarme contigo mucho tiempo-suspiro con una sonrisa acercando su rostro para besarle el esta vez, iniciando un delicioso vaivén entre ambos el cual fue interrumpido por el oxígeno o mejor dicho por la falta de este.

\- Yo…no quise acusarte de ese modo en verdad, es que el pensar en que tú podrías…ya sabes, sé que no es excusa y no es porque seas tú yo solo… me pongo muy nervioso- soltó completamente rojo desviando la mirada.

-No va a pasar, te lo aseguro- le dio un pequeño en la mejilla.

\- Te creo- dijo sintiéndose completamente tranquilo.

-Je t'aime- sonrió y lo tomo de nuca volviéndole a besar y lentamente bajando sus manos hasta sus muslos con suaves carisias.

-I love you- sonrió devuelta empezando a desabrochar lentamente su camisa, para proceder bueno a… ya saben, lo hacen, olvidándose del mundo en general , concentrados en ese instante de placer y felicidad que los hará despertarse de muy buen humor…o quedarse dormidos y no llegar a clases, bueno en ese caso ambos opinan que igual lo vale.

 **FIN**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y pues gracias por leerlo :)**


End file.
